Argumet Clinic: an Outsider's View
by Koi Fish
Summary: Based on Argument Clinic, by Gerudowolf. Read it first to fully get it! Otherwise, it's a little confusing, but rewarding nonetheless. UK being difficult, US getting annoyed, Japan recieving mental scars.


A/N: Sparked by (and based around) Argument Clinic, by Gerudowolf. I would suggest you read that first, so you know what's going on behind the closed door. The initial idea and any dialogue between US and UK is not mine! Visuals and Japan's perspective are by me.

**Argument Clinic: an Outsider's View**

Upon reflection, Kiku decided it would be good to advise Arthur against using an office with glass walls for implementing his convoluted plans. Then again, England's office had always had a glass front, and it wasn't like he'd spend the money to replace a whole wall just to get Alfred. It certainly made for what some would call an entertaining show anyway. Not that Kiku would use that particular adjective.

It had been a Tuesday and Japan had been on his way to deliver a proposal to China when the sign had caught his eye. A paper with neatly printed block letters spelled out Argument Clinic across England's office door. Apparently America hadn't known what it meant either. Just as Kiku paused to look at the new sign, he heard America ask about it as Alfred entered the office.

"Yo England!" Alfred called as he walked in. "Why does your office sign say 'Argument Clinic?'" The door swung closed slowly enough that Japan heard the beginning of Arthur's reply.

"I already told you wh-" At that point, the door shut, and within seconds, America replied, looking confused. For a few moments, they went back and forth, appearing to be arguing lightly. Then Alfred shrugged and started talking again, and Kiku was about to walk away when he paused mid-step.

He could hear a muffled half-yell from Alfred through the glass. Immediately, Japan sighed and slumped just slightly. Always getting in fights, those two. For a few seconds, he contemplated an attempt at acting as peace-keeper, but let it go when no more yelling was forthcoming. He turned slightly to see if they'd indeed gone back to being civil or if one was choking the life out of the other.

Arthur looked surprisingly calm, leaning against the front of his desk, sipping at a cup of tea and acting unaffected by anything. Alfred, however, was looking extremely annoyed and like he really wanted to yell at the older nation. America gestured quickly to the tea in Arthur's hand, almost accusingly. After England's reply to whatever he said, Kiku could hear those muffled shouts again.

Deciding China could wait and that stopping potential homicide was more important, Japan faced England's office fully, leaning against the opposite wall. He watched a few more moments of frustrated (muted) shouting on America's part, and a detached aloofness from England. Then, quite unexpectedly, Arthur burst into laughs, nearly doubling over in front of his desk. Kiku minutely flinched out of pure surprise. Alfred did the same, but on a larger scale.

Japan couldn't see his face, but it looked like America was yet again irritated by Arthur's actions, shoulders tensed as the Briton struggled to speak past laughter. Japan was pretty sure at this point that England had gone insane. After a second or two, it looked like Alfred was trying to walk out, but Arthur straightened and said something, latching onto one arm to prevent his escape. America seemed to be talking back and attempted to pull away again, but England leaned forward as he pulled the taller man down, forcing their lips together.

Kiku could feel a blush rising on his face, but didn't walk away, blaming his extreme curiosity on his native shonen-ai fans. Arthur backed away, grinning, and said something. He could almost hear Alfred's shouted reply, but the exact words were too muted by the glass walls. A few more words were exchanged, and then Arthur leaned up again, using his desk for leverage to reach up to Alfred's mouth. When he dropped back down, Kiku actually could hear Alfred's next reaction.

"Stop kissing me!" Japan honestly regretted parts of his culture as shonen-based thoughts popped up unbidden in his mind. Still, his feet were rooted as he watched the two nations argue further. All he was a shaken head and unseen words from Alfred before England grew bolder and buried one hand in America's hair to pull him back down again. This time they kissed for almost a full five seconds before Alfred managed to retract himself, yelling, quite clearly, _FUCK YOU! _Precisely half a second later, Arthur's expression grew decidedly feral and he said something in reply.

At this point, Kiku was positive his face was a radiant red.

America stood stock-still for a moment, then took a shocked half-step back. As he was getting progressively louder, Japan could still hear enough to piece together his response of _What did you just say!?_ England adopted his detached look once again and lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug as he spoke. In the next instant, Alfred took a step toward him, presumably speaking again. They had another short exchange that Kiku couldn't hear, then Alfred exploded again, this time being the one invading Arthur's personal space.

"You can be damn sure I will!"

Arthur looked terrifyingly inviting when he replied, leaning to brace himself against his desk. His head tipped back subtly, so that his neck was exposed from behind the usual collared shirt and, Japan noticed with a horrible rush of embarrassment, the older nation's legs had spread just the slightest bit. Alfred slumped slightly, but the action was less defeated than it was in an effort to reach Arthur's mouth. When he got there, Arthur grinned again and mumbled something against Alfred's lips before opening his mouth and closing his eyes as the two kissed enthusiastically.

Watching Alfred standing between Arthur's legs to fervently make out with the older nation, Japan thought his head might explode from the rush of blood to his cheeks. One of England's hands reached up under America's shirt, and thankfully, that act seemed to break the trance. Kiku turned abruptly and dashed off in whatever direction he went first. It was a minute or two later that he realized he was headed away from China's office. He opted to take the long way rather than pass by England's office again.

A/N: And that would be my first Hetalia fic! Acceptable, y/n? And once again, thank you Gerudowolf for letting me expand things!^^


End file.
